


A Blissful Night

by NefariousMoonlitEyes



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Post Killing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NefariousMoonlitEyes/pseuds/NefariousMoonlitEyes
Summary: (***Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa, this is just a fan-made story on two of the characters. I did little research on part of the original story. These characters aren't canon, just one of my ships in the series. Spoilers on the first and second Danganronpa are mentioned. There may be some mild language not appropriate for all audiences, use of alcohol, and contains sexual themes. Reader's discretion is advised.***)





	1. Byakuya's Plan

**Author's Note:**

> (***Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa, this is just a fan-made story on two of the characters. I did little research on part of the original story. These characters aren't canon, just one of my ships in the series. Spoilers on the first and second Danganronpa are mentioned. There may be some mild language not appropriate for all audiences, use of alcohol, and contains sexual themes. Reader's discretion is advised.***)

     It's been three years since the survivors of the first killing game escaped. They started working with the future foundation to give everyone hope in this despair-filled world. A lot of people are still trying to cope. There are still a lot of unsolved murders happening around and anti-hope protests, but this group of unlikely friends have made quite the difference so far. Kyouko Kirigiri, who is the head of the 14th division (spreads news about their activities to the public), helped a lot of the investigations which brought the killings in the past few years down by about 65%. Byakuya Togami (acting head of the 14th division), and Touko Fukawa (Intern at the Future Foundation) worked together in destroying a lot of monokumas. Aoi Asahina (13th division member which helps with distributing food and resources), and Yasuhiro Hagakure (14th division member) started their own undercover investigation seeing where some of these crimes originated and if there's anything there causing it (ie: remnants of despair). Then, of course, there's the symbol of hope; Makoto Naegi. Makoto is a member of the 14th division and looking to make sure that all the remnants of despair are found and brought back to the Future Foundation's lab to undergo project Jabberwock Island Paradise. The project is going to start off with erasing their memories of despair going back to the first day of school. Right before they enter the doors to the building. Once they enter the virtual world of Jabberwock Island, they are supposed to get to know each other, make friends, then gain enough hope where they can "leave" the island and wake back up into the real world as if the tragedy never happened.

 

     With everyone working so hard, they rarely get to spend much time with each other. This has been especially hard on Byakuya who is starting to realize that all his hard work in keeping up with Future Foundation business as well as the Togami Corporation will only last so long. The Future Foundation may be fine, but there will eventually need to be an heir for the Togami Corporation. The few times Byakuya is actually able to sleep, his mind wanders to when he would see Kyouko pass him by in the halls of the Future Foundation building, or when they would need to hold their meetings since they are both the head of the 14th division. After realizing how often he thinks about Kyouko, Byakuya calls Makoto. The only person close enough to a friend who he can confide in.

 

*over the phone*

 

 **Makoto:** Hello? Byakuya? Are you okay?

 **Byakuya:** That's the problem. I'm far from okay. I keep thinking about Kyouko. It's so troublesome.

 **Makoto:** Wait, Byakuya...do you _like_ Kyouko?

 **Byakuya:** That's the only thing that seems logical. I've never had this feeling before. When I'm with her, I feel...anxious on the inside.

 **Makoto:** Hm... okay, that's great and all, but you do realize it's three in the morning, right?

 **Byakuya:** Yes, I'm glad you're still able to tell the time. I also trust that your ability to think won't be any worse than how it normally is. However, I understand that plans do need _planning_ , so I expect you to plan a get-together with the group and find a way to get me some time with Ms. Kirigiri. Just don't mention it to Touko. She can keep her fantasies, but that's all they'll ever be. I don't ever expect to make her my wife, or even one of my wives. I look forward to hearing your idea at seven thirty. Sleep well.

 **Makoto:** W-wait! Byakuya! You can't just wake someone up early in the morning when they're barely coherent and expect them to have something all planned out a few hours later!

 **Byakuya:** Fine then. I'm in a bit of a better mood after talking about this this, so I'll change the time to noon. Good? Alright, I'll call you then. Don't screw this up.

 **Makoto:** Byak--

 

*Byakuya hangs up the phone*


	2. Matchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto asks for the help of his friends to play cupid for Byakuya.

     Makoto fell back asleep not long after Byakuya hastily ended the call. His alarm went off at 7am, to which his muscle memory immediately made him hit the off button. As Makoto starts his normal morning routine, he remembers the phone call he got.

 

**Makoto:** Plan...a get-together? Set up Kyouko and Byakuya? Does he think I'm cupid or something? Ugh... I guess I can ask for Aoi's help with this later. She'll probably have an idea.

 

     Makoto finishes getting dressed and grabs a to-go breakfast as he heads out the door.

 

...

 

     Upon arriving at the Future Foundation building, Makoto sees Aoi and Yasuhiro conveniently by the stairs to the entrance of the building. They seem to be in some kind of argument. Makoto braces himself and walks up to them.

 

**Makoto:** Hey guys! Can I ask a favor of you?

**Yasuhiro:** Makoto! My guy! I need you to help _me_ first! You see, Aoi somehow thinks its my fault if something's a little off about my on-point predictions. It'll be the smallest things too! Like direction, or danger...

**Aoi:** Seriously? Do you even hear yourself right now? Your predictions aren't "on-point," and direction and threat level are extremely important! Honestly, why are we even working with each other? We're from different divisions!

**Makoto:** Actually we did need volunteers to go under cover, and they wouldn't allow anyone who's head of their division to do it.

**Yasuhiro:** How come _you_ didn't volunteer then?

**Makoto:** That's not really my thing, but I actually have something else to discuss with you guys. I trust you can keep this a secret from everyone?

**Yasuhiro:** Dude, I'm all about trust amongst friends! I've got your back!

**Aoi:** Of course I can keep a secret. What's up?

**Makoto:** Okay so Byakuya has this crush on Kyouko--

**Yasuhiro:** WHAT? Serious four-eyed dude got the hots for lilac chick?! Shit man, I...I have to tell someone!

**Makoto:** I literally _just_ said this has to be kept secret!

**Aoi:** Don't worry Makoto, I'll keep an eye on him. If he starts mentioning it, I'll just roundhouse kick him.

**Yasuhiro:** Woahwoahwoah hey! There's no need for that! I won't tell a soul! I swear! Don't hurt me!

**Makoto:** Anyways, Byakuya asked me to plan a get-together to hook them up, but I have no idea what to do!

**Aoi:** Wait, I thought you and Kyouko were dating.

**Makoto:** We did for a little while. We both got so busy that we decided since we don't see each other often enough, it was best to go our separate ways.

**Aoi:** Aw! You guys were so cute though! What if Kyouko still has feelings for you?

**Makoto:** I...never thought of that actually. I'm fine with us just being friends though and Byakuya finally has feelings for someone. I feel like that's rare for someone like him.

**Aoi:** Makoto...

 

     Aoi looks longingly at Makoto, then shakes her head to snap herself out of it.

 

**Aoi:** Alright then, I'll help you plan this! It's still up to Kyouko to decide who she's in love with. We should keep it simple. Like eating out after work.

**Makoto:** Yeah! I like that idea! Now we just need to figure out how to get them alone...

**Yasuhiro:** Yo, how about if we have a triple date and we all split up after?

**Aoi:** Triple date? Isn't it usually a double date?

**Yasuhiro:** Yeah, but there's 6 of us, right? Me, you, Makoto, our couple to be, then Touko--

**Makoto:** No way. Touko can't come.

**Aoi:** Yeah, even I knew better than to bring that serial killer into this! Touko wants Byakuya all to herself. There's no way she'd want to help us set him up with someone else.

**Yasuhiro:** Then there'd be an odd one out... Well, I guess there's no other choice. Sorry Makoto, it looks like Aoi and I will have to go on the date.

**Aoi:** Wait a minute, Makoto was asked to help out with this. He's not getting left behind!

**Yasuhiro:** Yeah, but I'm like super straight. And it'd be weird for the three of us to go together, then split up with the other two. It needs to seem like an actual date so that way one couple can make it seem like they have a second romantic thing planned for just the two of them. That'll leave Byakuya and Kyouko alone.

**Aoi:** I hate to admit it, but that's actually a really good idea.

**Makoto:** Then, Aoi, would you like to be my date this evening?

**Aoi:** I'd love to.

**Yasuhiro:** See? My ideas aren't always bad. I'll see you guys...wait...are you guys saying I'm _not_ invited?

**Aoi:** You said it yourself. There can't be an odd one out, and you're "super straight."

**Yasuhiro:** Oh come on man! That's not fair. I helped you out!

**Makoto:** Thank you, Yasuhiro. I wouldn't have been able to plan this without you. Maybe sometime next week we can hang out.

**Yasuhiro:** Yeah, that's what I'm talking about! Seriously, all this working is making me go crazy! I need time with my peeps!

**Makoto:** It's settled then. I'll text you later Aoi!

**Aoi:** Okay sweetie!

**Makoto:** Huh?

**Aoi:** If we're going to pretend that we are a couple, we have to act the part.

**Makoto:** Oh, right. See you later...cupcake...

**Aoi:** Yeah, we'll work on it.

 

...

 

     Makoto finishes finalizing some paperwork, then his desk phone starts ringing.

 

**Makoto:** This is Makoto Naegi, member of the 14th div--

**Byakuya:** Makoto! Did you finish setting up the date?

**Makoto:** Yeah, almost. I've worked out the details, but I still need to let Kyouko know about it.

**Byakuya:** Good, tell me about the plan after you talked to her then. I'll be out for awhile, so feel free to give me call on my cell.

**Makoto:** Alright. I figured you'd still want to hear it though.

**Byakuya:** ...

**Makoto:** Hello? Byakuya?

**Byakuya:** ...

 

     Makoto hangs up the phone.

 

**Makoto:** Why does he always have to cut me off like that? Seriously, why am I even helping this guy?

 

     There's a sudden knock on Makoto's office door. He sighs heavily before responding.

 

**Makoto:** Come in.

 

     Kyouko enters the door.

 

**Makoto:** Kyouko? Wait, you didn't hear that phone call just now, did you?

**Kyouko:** I've stopped eavesdropping on your conversations sometime after we stopped dating. I assume you didn't want me to hear because of your new relationship with Aoi, correct?

**Makoto:** Wait, how did you know...wait a minute...after we _stopped_ dating? You were listening on my conversations even then? I thought you trusted me.

**Kyouko:** I do trust you! That's why I've already stopped. Even back then though, I did trust you. Just not as much as you wanted. You have to understand where I come from! Why trusting people is so hard for me!

**Makoto:** Okay, look, let's just settle down. I actually wanted to talk to you about something. Aoi and I have started dating, but we thought it'd be nice if the whole group got out.

**Kyouko:** Group? You mean the ones we escaped with? _Them?_

**Makoto:** Is there something wrong with them?

**Kyouko:**  Of course there is! We have this on and off serial killer who, honestly, shouldn't even be left loose because of how dangerous she is. Then, we have a terrible clairvoyant who's predictions are only correct 30% of the time, but is still arrogant about it. And, I know you like her, but Aoi is very...air-headed. I'm just not sure about that group.

**Makoto:** Kyouko, I didn't know you felt that way about them...

**Kyouko:** Don't get me wrong, I do care about them, but just not enough to want to spend time with them. Though, I suppose I was a little harsh about Aoi. She's very nice. I guess...it's just weird to see how happy she talks about you.

**Makoto:** Oh? Did Aoi already tell you about tonight then?

**Kyouko:** Yeah. I don't have anything going on later, but it's not going to be that much fun if I have to constantly listen to Yasuhiro blabbing about some prediction he got right, or having to constantly worry about Genocide Jill showing up.

**Makoto:** Yeah they...actually already have something going on, so you don't have to worry about them. In fact, they're kinda upset they can't make it, so I wouldn't even bring it up with them. It'll just be you, me, Aoi, and Byakuya. That reminds me, you didn't mention Byakuya earlier. Does that mean you're fine with him coming?

**Kyouko:** Oh yeah, I forgot about that. It's weird. I see him almost everyday and I forgot that we escaped with him. I remember how arrogant he used to be. Even moreso than Yasuhiro. He probably was the biggest narcissist I've ever met even with my memories gone.

**Makoto:** Okay okay, I get it. He's full of himself.

**Kyouko:** Well, like I said, he _used_ to be. He seems...different now. I don't know if I've just gotten used to his mannerisms or if it's because we're always discussing work. I guess it's fine if he comes.

**Makoto:** Great! I'll call him and let him know you decided to come too!

**Kyouko:** Call him? He's going to be there anyways right? He'll find out when I show up.

**Makoto:** Oh, right. You know, maybe you and Aoi should hang out before we meet up. I was thinking we'd go to a nice place, and the dress code there is formal.

**Kyouko:** Don't I always look good?

**Makoto:** Yeah, but perhaps something without a tie? Maybe a dress?

**Kyouko:** Hmm...I can't quite remember the last time I wore a dress. I suppose I could do that.

**Makoto:** Alright then! It's settled! I'll see you tonight.

**Kyouko:** Alright, but first I have these documents to give you. It's the reason I came here in the first place.

 

     Kyouko places a few labeled manila folders down on Makoto's desk, then abruptly leaves.

 

**Makoto:** Still as serious as ever I see...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plan is in place. Now it'll be time to see how all this unfolds in the next chapter.


	3. Noir et Blanc

     Makoto already filled Byakuya in on everything. The only thing Makoto wasn't sure about was the place, but of course Byakuya is a regular at the most popular French restaurant close by. Noir et Blanc.

  
     Aoi is currently shopping for a dress with Kyouko when she receives a text on where they'll be meeting.

 

 **Aoi:** Cool! I've always wanted to eat at Noir et Blanc! This is so exciting!

  
**Kyouko:** I didn't think French cuisine was your thing.

  
**Aoi:** Well, doughnuts will forever have a special place in my heart, but I should start eating healthier. I'm not sure if I want to eat snails though. I don't think I'm ready for that.

 

     Kyouko gives a small chuckle.

 

 **Kyouko:** Don't worry, escargots isn't the only edible item on the menu. Though, speaking of having a special place in you heart, how did you and Makoto end up dating?

  
**Aoi:** Well, I know it seems weird, but we bumped into each other at a convenient store and just got to talking. Then one thing led to another and...I went back to his place...

  
**Kyouko:** Already? It took about a month before he invited me over!

  
**Aoi:** Yeah, I think he was just...lonely. Anyways, we had coffee, started watching a movie...then we...kissed. Of course, I understand if you don't want to hear this. It must be weird for you.

  
**Kyouko:** No, it's fine. I'm glad he found someone who makes him happy. The only thing I feel weird about is going to this outing with you guys. I mean, don't you want alone time?

  
**Aoi:** Well, it wasn't all we had planned tonight. After the restaurant, we were going to go back to his place again.

  
**Kyouko:** Ah. I'll admit I'm a little jealous of how soon he invited you over. Why did he make me wait so long? He wonders why I had trust issues.

  
**Aoi:** Well, everything happens for a reason. I'm glad we can all go out like this. I think we needed a break.

  
**Kyouko:** Yeah, especially Byakuya. Since we're both head of the 14th division, we both get a lot of work. Lately though, Byakuya's been taking a lot of my share of the work on his shoulders. It does make it easier for me to focus more on solving those murder cases.

  
**Aoi:** Aw! That's so nice of him!

 

 **Kyouko:** Well, he says it's because we both have something we're good at. He's good at doing paperwork and making speeches, and I'm good at mystery solving.

  
**Aoi:** It sounds to me like he just doesn't want anyone to think he's being nice.

  
**Kyouko:** That's one of the conclusions I've arrived at. Though, I've started noticing his lack of eye contact with me and how whenever I get close to him, I see a bit of sweat on his forehead. Do you think it's possible he...

  
**Aoi:** Yeah...?

  
**Kyouko:** That he feels uncomfortable around me? He might not like that I'm going with you guys tonight. I hope Makoto didn't tell him I was coming.

  
**Aoi:** Yep, yeah I was...wait...girlfriend say _what_ now?

  
**Kyouko:** I'm not sure if changing my appearance will help much, but I'm willing to try.

  
**Aoi:** Yeah...umm...okay so first we pick out a dress, then we can get our hair done.

 

...

 

     Makoto and Byakuya are both wearing a tux standing outside of Noir et Blanc. Makoto keeps checking his phone and Byakuya stands beside him arms crossed.

 

 **Byakuya:** Has Aoi said anything yet?

  
**Makoto:** She said they'll be here shortly. You don't think it's weird that we're waiting for them, right? Was I supposed to get them or something?

  
**Byakuya:** From what you told me, Kyouko doesn't think of this as a "double date." If that's the case, then it's perfectly normal for us each to meet up at our own time.

  
**Makoto:** Then, maybe we should go in and get a table first?

  
**Byakuya:** I already reserved a location. On the balcony.

  
**Makoto:** They let you reserve a spot on the balcony last minute?

  
**Byakuya:** You make it sound like I only reserved one table. The whole balcony is ours.

  
**Makoto:** Wow. The power of the Togami Corporation never ceases to amaze me.

 

     They stand there talking a bit. Seemingly oblivious to when two very attractive women walk up to them.

 

 **Aoi:** Hey guys!

 

     When they turn their heads, their eyes grow wide. Aoi is wearing a scarlet read dress that cuts above her knee-cap, and has her hair worn down in beautiful cinnamon waves. Kyouko is wearing a long sparkly dress that gradients down from pink, to lilac, to a light turquoise. Her hair is a french side braid with voluminous curls.

 

 **Aoi:** Um, guys? I know we look amazing, but our eyes are still up here. Feel free to admire our dresses since we spent awhile picking them out, but perhaps not too much attention to other aspects of our dresses. Okay?

 

     Kyouko blushes as she looks down and notices some cleavage showing.

 

 **Makoto:** What? I just thought you two looked amazing! Right, Byakuya?

  
**Byakuya:**  * _Ahem*_ Well, yes. You two look lovely this evening. Now, right this way. I've reserved the balcony for us.

  
**Aoi:**  Wait, the balcony?! This is amazing!

 

     The group makes their way up to the balcony. As they get there, they notice a decent sized table with two chairs on either side. One candle sits centered atop the table. All other tables on the balcony are pushed into a corner with chairs on top, singling out the one decorated table.

 

 **Kyouko:** It appears we won't have trouble figuring out which table is ours. Though for an outing, this seems a bit too...romantic?

  
**Byakuya:**  The majority of French restaurants are like this. Don't look too much into it.

  
**Aoi:** It's fine if it is a bit romantic. I think it's a great way to start off the evening, right Makoto?

 

     Makoto looks to Aoi, then quickly looks away blushing.

 

 **Makoto:** Umm...yeah.

  
**Aoi:** Aww Makoto! You're about as red as my dress!

  
**Makoto:** N-no I'm not!

  
**Kyouko:** Alright you love birds. No fighting. We're here to have a good time.

 

     Byakuya faces Aoi.

  
**Byakuya:**  I'll take it you two are sitting next to each other?

  
**Aoi:** Of course we are!

  
**Kyouko:** Then that means...

 

     Kyouko looks over to Byakuya hesitantly.

 

 **Kyouko:** Byakuya, are you okay with sitting next to me?

  
**Byakuya:** There's not much of a choice.

 

     The group sits down at their table. Not long after, a waiter arrives to take their drink order.

 

 **Byakuya:** Feel free to get whatever you want. It's on me.

  
**Aoi:** That's so nice of you Byakuya...

  
**Byakuya:** However, since you and Makoto are dating, it only seems appropriate he covers for you two.

  
**Makoto:** Excuse me? I won't even be able to afford my meal. And I don't even eat that much!

  
**Aoi:** What are you implying, Makoto?

 

     Aoi side kicks Makoto's leg under the table

 

 **Makoto:** Ack! I'm sorry! I just mean that this restaurant isn't good for my budget!

  
**Byakuya:** It's fine, I'll just take it out of your salary.

  
**Makoto:** Great...

  
**Kyouko:** You seem really unlucky lately Makoto.

  
**Makoto:** Yeah, my fate's been really weird like that.

 

     Aoi notices the waiter still patiently waiting, so she clears her throat as she begins her order.

 

 **Aoi:** Alright, I'll have a glass of lemonade. What about you Makoto?

  
**Makoto:** Water.

  
**Byakuya:** I'll have a bottle of your finest champagne.

 

     When it comes time for Kyouko to order, she looks down at the menu, then up to see a happy Aoi and flustered Makoto.

 

 **Kyouko:** Byakuya...are you sure it's okay to get whatever I want?

  
**Byakuya:** I did say it was on me.

  
**Kyouko:** Even if I wanted something...strong?

  
**Byakuya:** Of course. Whatever you want.

 

     Kyouko looks to the waiter.

 

 **Kyouko:** I'll have your strongest beverage, s'il vous plait.

  
**Waiter:** Oui, madam.

 

     The waiter abruptly leaves to fill the order.

 

 **Aoi:** Now the hard part. Food.

  
**Makoto:** How about we both get a salad?

  
**Aoi:** That's so boring Makoto.

 

     Everyone except Byakuya looks at the menu for awhile. The waiter comes back with the drinks. Everyone is about ready, so Byakuya starts his order and to no surprise, Aoi orders last. The waiter quickly writes down the orders, then leaves.  
There is a moment of silence and everyone sips their drink every so often. Kyouko's heart is racing, so she decides to start talking.

 

 **Kyouko:** So...let's talk about the restaurant we're at. Is it really appropriate to eat at a place that translates to "Black and White?"

  
**Aoi:** Wow, I didn't even think about that. This place was here before any of that happened though, so I doubt it's related...

  
**Byakuya:** It's not. Black and white is simply the restaurant's theme.

  
**Aoi:**  But everything here is so colorful though...

  
**Kyouko:** Oh I understand now. It's not about color, but _time_. Everything looks like and old movie. That would explain why this place is so old fashioned. I'm guessing they didn't want to monochrome the restaurant in case it drove away business.

  
**Byakuya:** Precisely.

 

     Time passes. Everyone is still quiet. Kyouko continues occupying herself with her drink until it's empty. Now the only thing for her to do is watch as Aoi shares her drink with Makoto giggling. Kyouko quickly thinks of anything she can to talk again.

 

 **Kyouko:** Um, Byakuya, did you finish proofreading the investigation with all those missing 12 year olds?

  
**Byakuya:** Yes, I did. I'll be giving the final reports to the public next week.

  
**Kyouko:** Did you already look through my conclusions on the robberies?

  
**Byakuya:** Kyouko, there is always a time appropriate to talk about work. This isn't it. We're here to relax.

  
**Kyouko:** Right, sorry.

 

     Byakuya looks over to Kyouko and realizes she finished her drink. He notices she keeps looking up at Makoto and Aoi, then back down to her lap where her hands lay neatly folded. Byakuya uses his phone to send a quick text.

 

 **Aoi:** Byakuya, it's not really appropriate to start texting, is it?

  
**Byakuya:** I'm just contacting the staff for a refill.

 

     One of the waiters comes by to give Kyouko the same drink as before, and takes her empty glass as he leaves. She looks toward Byakuya gratuitously.

 

 **Kyouko:**  Thank you, Byakuya. I appreciate the gesture.

 

     Byakuya looks away as his cheeks turn a light pink.

  
**Byakuya:**  Yes, well, I'd wait before getting another one until our food gets here.

  
**Makoto:** Um, Kyouko, are you sure you should be drinking this much? Remember when--

  
**Kyouko:** I'm fine Makoto. It was one time, and this is only my second drink. I know when to stop.

 

...

 

     Everyone's food arrives while Aoi talks about how proud she is of her little brother. Makoto chimes in with talking about his sister, though he doesn't have much to add to the conversation. His sister doesn't possess a talent.

 

 **Aoi:** Makoto, I wonder if our siblings are around the same age! How weird would it be if they knew each other?

  
**Makoto:** That would be...weird.

 

...

 

     Once everyone finishes eating, Aoi and Makoto start getting ready to leave. Kyouko went through three drinks and is on her fourth.

 

 **Aoi:** We're going to take off now. See you guys another time!

  
**Makoto:** Yeah, and Kyouko? Please don't have anymore to drink.

 

     Kyouko looks up at the happy couple.

 

 **Kyouko:** I'm _fine..._

 

     The group waves goodbye and heads off. Byakuya turns his head to Kyouko.

 

 **Byakuya:** Don't feel like you have to rush yourself. I cancelled all my plans this evening so we could relax.

 

     Kyouko looks up to Byakuya with glassy eyes. Her face fully flushed.

 

 **Kyouko:** Byakuya, why are you being so nice to me? Don't I make you uncomfortable?

  
**Byakuya:** You? What gave you that idea? ...Maybe I should've cut you off after the second drink.

  
**Kyouko:** No, I mean how you don't look at me as much as you used to!

  
**Byakuya:** Did you...want me to look at you more?

  
**Kyouko:** Yes! ...I think.

 

     Kyouko stares out for a bit, then turns back to Byakuya.

 

 **Kyouko:** Do you want to know what I really want?

  
**Byakuya:** Is it Makoto?

  
**Kyouko:** I...I don't know. I want to be happy for him, but I can't be. I don't know if I'm jealous that Aoi has him, or jealous of what they have.

  
**Byakuya:** What do they have?

 

     Kyouko thinks to herself for a moment before responding.

 

 **Kyouko:** Each other. I feel all alone. I want someone there.

  
**Byakuya:** You always seemed like a stronger woman than that. Is it love you want?

  
**Kyouko:** I'm still a woman, Byakuya. Lately, I feel like there's something missing. I'm always seeing you! I'm always thinking of you! I'm more conscious around you...which is why I've noticed that you've been acting differently around me. Why?

  
**Byakuya:** Well, it won't do me any good to tell you in this state, but you've...grown on me.

 

     Kyouko smiles to herself a bit.

 

 **Kyouko:** Alright, well I should probably be getting home.

  
**Byakuya:**  You're not thinking of driving I hope.

  
**Kyouko:** Of course I am! I did drive here, and I do need my car to get into my house.

  
**Byakuya:** I think you mean you need your car to get _to_ your house. _*Sigh*_  You really overdid yourself...

 

     Kyouko giggles a bit.

 

 **Kyouko:** No, silly! My car has a chip that needs to be read by the scanner at the gates to my house. So I _need_ my car!

  
**Byakuya:** You're saying your car is the key to your house then? Surely you must have another key for times you leave your house without your car.

  
**Kyouko:** My other key got ruined during one of my investigations. I'm still getting a new one made. It's a special key that needs to be used to get in.

  
**Byakuya:** Then, how about you come home with me until you feel better? I'll notify the staff not to touch your car. We can come back tomorrow to get it.

  
**Kyouko:** That's...really nice of you. Thank you.

 

     Byakuya sends a quick text.

 

 **Byakuya:** All settled. Let's go.

 

     Kyouko starts to stand up, but awkwardly shifts around and bumps into Byakuya.

 

 **Kyouko:** Oh, sorry. Guess I did have too much to drink.

  
**Byakuya:** It's fine. I'll steady you until we get into the limo.

  
**Kyouko:** Limo? Is that how you always drive around?

  
**Byakuya:** You think I'd ever settle for less?

 

     Byakuya then leans in closer to her ear and whispers.

 

 **Byakuya:** This could all be yours too.

 

     Kyouko's face is suddenly a deep crimson. Luckily Byakuya doesn't notice as he continues to help her walk to the limo.

 

...

 

     As they make it to the Togami estate, Byakuya notices Kyouko fast asleep. He calls to her and nudges her arm. She makes no attempt to wake up.

 

 **Byakuya:** Guess I have no choice.

 

     Byakuya picks her up and carries her princess style into the estate. Butlers open doors as he walks in. Once inside, he carries her up to his bedroom and lies her down.

 

 **Byakuya:** I never sleep in here anyways and they are clean sheets. I expect there won't be too much arguing when she wakes up.

 

     Byakuya shuts off the lights in the room and closes the door. He notifies the maid staff to check up on her every now and then and make sure they have cold water, wet face cloths, and buckets handy should anything happen. He then goes down the hall to his office. He grabs the laptop from on top of his desk and brings it over to the coffee table. He sets it down there, so that way he could lie on the couch if he needs to sleep. Byakuya begins to type up a speech.

 

...

 

     About eight hours pass and Kyouko wakes up on the bed feeling a bit dizzy.

 

 **Kyouko:** Ugh. What happened?

 

     Kyouko looks at her surroundings.

 

 **Kyouko:** Oh, right. Byakuya took me to his house. I should probably find the light switch.

 

     Kyouko feels around by the door and turns on the light. The room is very neat and sparse. It smells a bit like expensive cologne. She notices the awards framed along the walls.

 

 **Kyouko:** This is...Byakuya's room...

 

     Kyouko looks at an alarm clock on his bureau.

 

 **Kyouko:** It's already morning? Where's Byakuya? We didn't...

 

     Kyouko looks over to the bed and notices only the side she slept on is messy.

 

 **Kyouko:** Of course not. Byakuya is more professional than that. I suppose that's just always the first thing that comes to mind when you wake up in some guy's bed.

 

     Kyouko makes herself more presentable by looking at her image in the mirror. She gets rid of makeup smudges and pats down her hair.

 

 **Kyouko:** I should look for Byakuya. I still need to get back to my car.

 

     Kyouko leaves the room and searches down the hall. She comes up to a room with the door slightly ajar. Light peeking through it.

 

 **Kyouko:** Byakuya...?

 

     She carefully opens the door and sees blonde hair poking out from the side of a couch. She approaches the couch to find Byakuya sleeping. She looks over to the laptop which is open, but currently on sleep mode.

 

 **Kyouko:** So much for not working I guess.

 

     Kyouko looks back to Byakuya who looks so peaceful in his sleep. A lot less stern. Even childish.

 

 **Kyouko:** People really do look different in their sleep.

 

     It draws Kyouko in more to get a better look at his face. As she gets closer and closer, temptation fills her mind. Her lips brush past his. Wanting more, she then presses a little harder. Suddenly, his lips react with hers in a rhythmical motion. Byakuya opens his eyes, and Kyouko pulls apart finally realizing what she's doing.

 

 **Byakuya:** My, my Ms. Kirigiri. Aren't we bold?

  
**Kyouko:** I was just--

 

     Before Kyouko has a chance to explain herself, Byakuya pulls her onto the couch and pins her down with his body. His hands are wrapped around her wrists.

 

 **Kyouko:** Byakuya?

  
**Byakuya:** I love you Kyouko. If anyone is going to give birth to an heir for me, it's you.

  
**Kyouko:** But...

  
**Byakuya:** Don't worry, I plan to marry you of course. I just want to hear you say you love me.

  
**Kyouko:** I...love you...

  
**Byakuya:** That's a good girl.

 

     Byakuya leans in to give her a light peck on her lips.

 

 **Byakuya:** Keep saying things I want to hear, and I'll reward you.

 

     Byakuya starts kissing her ears lightly. Kyouko lets out a moan.

 

 **Kyouko:** B-Byak...uya

 

     Byakuya stops for a second. The corners of his mouth curl upward.

 

 **Byakuya:** Hearing you moan my name isn't bad either. Perhaps...we should take this back to my bed...?

 

     Byakuya gives her a devilish smile. Kyouko's eyes grow wide, then she simply nods. Byakuya picks her up and carries her back to his room. There, he'll give her a tasteful sample for the blissful night to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it seemed a bit rushed. I hope you liked the story! I'm thinking my next story will be my very own danganronpa. I have the characters all thought out for it and I have a general idea on how to go about it, but it will take time. Each chapter will take about three weeks to release. While working on that, I'll be happy to do more fanfics on the side if there are any requests! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one is short. I'll make the next chapter longer. Next chapter will be out in a few days depending on how plans go. I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
